creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nathalie
W lesie rozbrzmiewał odgłos silnika samochodu. Pojazd jechał dróżką przez las w stronę campingu. Kamyczki odbijały się od podwozia auta z dużą częstotliwością. Drzewa rzucały cień gdzie tylko się dało. Wśród drzew rosły krzaki, w których kryły się różne zwierzęta. - Daleko jeszcze? - zapytał blondyn, siedzący w tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Jego mina sugerowała, że był mocno znudzony całą podróżą. - Jeszcze kawałek, Tomek - odpowiedział chłopak o czarnych włosach, który prowadził. - Jak długo jedziemy? - zapytał Tomek kolegę. - Dopiero 10 minut, stary… - westchnął chłopak. - Ja rozumiem, że ty taki imprezowicz, ale trochę cierpliwości. - Spoko, nie spinaj się tak Damian. - Ja się nie spinam! - odparł Damian, na co Tomek parę razy przytaknął głową mówiąc „aha”. - Znam Ciebie za długo. Po twojej minie w lusterku widać, że się spinasz… - Wcale nie! - Możecie przestać? - przerwała kłótnię dziewczyna siedząca obok Damiana w przednim miejscu dla pasażera - Tomek, możesz mi podać wodę, która leży obok ciebie? Chłopak z przyniżoną i śpiącą miną podał koleżance wodę. Po chwili ciężko westchnął. - Co ty taki znudzony? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Znudzony, bo nie siedzi z przodu - zaśmiał się Damian. - Wcale nie! - zaprzeczył Tomek wściekle. - To czemu? - znów zapytała dziewczyna blondyna. - Z tego co wiem, to miał być męski biwak… - westchnął Tomek. - Coś ci się nie podoba? Jak chcesz, to możesz na piechotę dotrzeć na kamping, dobrze Ci zrobi taki spacerek- powiedział stanowczo Damian. - Nie podoba mi się to, że Rebeka tu jest… - znów westchnął chłopak. - Czemu Ci niby przeszkadzam? - zapytała Tomka lekko obrażona dziewczyna. - Denerwuje go to, że ty jesteś moją dziewczyną, kiedy on nie ma dziewczyny- powiedział lekko się śmiejąc Damian do dziewczyny. Tomek przenikliwym wzrokiem spojrzał na Damiana. - Widać mamy tu Sherlocka… - powiedział Tomek. - Oj, nie dołuj się tak - powiedziała z uśmiechem Rebeka - W końcu znajdziesz gdzieś swoją drugą połówkę. - Chciałbym wierzyć Ci na słowo - westchnął ciężko chłopak. Nagle chłopakiem coś mocno szarpnęło w przód. Okazało się, że to Damiana sprawka - Pogrzało Cię do reszty?! - wykrzyczał Tomek. - Ups… Za mocno przycisnąłem hamulec - zaśmiał się Damian wysiadając z samochodu, wraz z Rebeką. Za nimi wyszedł Tomek z butelką wody. Damian poczuł zimną ciecz na swojej głowie, szyi i plecach. Tomek z szyderczym uśmiechem patrzył się na mokrego przyjaciela. - A to za co?! - wykrzyczał chłopak. - Ups… Tak jakoś, się potknąłem i wylałem na ciebie wodę - zaśmiał się blondyn. Dziewczyna kładła na ziemi koc, by usiąść w między czasie, kiedy chłopcy wylewali na siebie litry wody w przyjacielskiej kłótni. Rebeka obserwowała jeziorko. Jasnoniebieska woda odprężała ją. W pewnym momencie poczuła zimną wodę na swoim ciele. Gwałtownie się obróciła za siebie. Z wielkimi oczami patrzył na nią Damian, trzymając pustą butelkę wody. To samo Tomek, tyle że on trzymał rękę Damiana, w której była butelka. „Ups”, powiedział Damian. Dziewczyna westchnęła zdejmując swoją bluzę, koszulka i spodnie też były całe mokre, co dawało nadzieję Tomkowi, że je też zdejmie. Jednak mocne uderzenie tyłu głowy przez Damiana dłonią, a także to, że dziewczyna pod żadnym pozorem nie chciała być w samej bieliźnie spowodowały, że wymarzony obraz niewyżytego studenta szybko znikł z jego imprezowego umysłu. - To co teraz? - zapytał Tomek, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. - Teraz to mi pomożesz postawić namioty - powiedział Damian, rzucając koledze elementy namiotu, które ledwo co złapał. Postawienie namiotu wbrew pozorom szybko poszło, tak samo z drugim. Tomek znowu zaczął się mocno nudzić. Damian. widząc to, zaproponował spacer po lesie. Blondyn od razu przystał na jego propozycję, gdy dziewczyna się wahała. - Czy ja wiem… W lesie jest pełno kleszczy, dzików itp. - mówiła do chłopaków, próbując ich oddalić od tego pomysłu. - Byle kleszcz nic Ci nie zrobi - oznajmił Tomek. - Taki jeden na parę milionów ma wirusa zapalenia mózgu - odparł Damian. Tomek przytaknął głową. - No okej… - odparła Rebeka, wiedząc, że nie ma innego wyboru. - Będzie fajnie! - odparł z uśmiechem blondyn kładąc rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny, siadając obok niej przy tym. Lecz gdy zobaczył wzrok Damiana, szybko zabrał swoją rękę z ramienia dziewczyny, lekko się odsuwając od niej. - To idziemy, czy nie? - zapytał chłopak siedzące towarzystwo przed nim. Tomek przytaknął głową, wstając w tym samym czasie. Rebeka wstała powoli, także przytakując na tak. Spacer po lesie nie był takim złym pomysłem, jakim to uważała Rebeka miał być. Od czasu do czasu Tomek straszył dziewczynę historią o Slenderze, po chwili dostając w tył głowy od Damiana. W pewnym momencie studenci trafili na ścieżkę. - Co w głębi lasu robi ścieżka? - zapytał zdziwiony Tomek Damiana. - Leży sobie… - odpowiedział ironicznie Damian. - Skoro tu jest, to musi dokądś prowadzić. - Na przykład? - znów zapytał blondyn. - Możliwe, że do jakieś wsi - odpowiedziała Rebeka. - Pójdziemy nią? - zaproponował Damian. - No nie wiem… Może już wracajmy. Czuję się tu nieswojo. Na prawdę chłopaki, to nie skończy się dobrze. - powiedziała Rebeka. Tomek od razu przystał na propozycję przyjaciela i wraz z nim zaczęli iść wzdłuż ścieżki. Rebeka poszła za chłopakami, ponieważ nie chciała zostawać sama w lesie. Paczka przyjaciół szła ścieżką dość długo. W pewnym momencie przed nimi ukazał się stary budynek. Tomek bez zastanowienia wszedł do budynku. Damian po chwili wahania pobiegł za kolegą. Rebeka postanowiła zostać na zewnątrz mimo próśb Damiana, by poszła z nimi. Budynek wyglądał na opuszczony od bardzo dawna. Ściany porastały grzyby i porosty. Tomek chodził po korytarzach na górnych piętrach. Wszędzie były cele, to mu skojarzyło się z więzieniem. Z ciekawością zaglądał do cel. Podrapane ściany to była norma, nic specjalnego. Damian pozostał na dolnym piętrze. Szybko znalazł pokój zarządcy budynku. W pokoju była masa dokumentów na temat pacjentów. Chłopak z wielkim zainteresowaniem przeglądał dokumenty. - CO TAM CZYTASZ?!- wykrzyczał Tomek, mocno klepiąc Damiana po plecach. Chłopak przeraził się prawie na śmierć, puszczając z rąk notatki. - Notatki…- odpowiedział Damian.- Głośniej się nie dało, nie? - Nie- powiedział z uśmiechem Tomek.- A w ogóle byłeś na górze już? Widziałeś te cele? To jakieś więzienie czy co? - To jest psychiatryk. – Tomek na te słowa przyjaciela zrobił wielki uśmiech- A ci co?- zapytał zdziwiony twarzą Tomka. - A co, jeżeli to jest nawiedzony psychiatryk? - Pogięło cie? - Nie… Pomyślałem, żeby tu przyjść w nocy. - Ja walę. Skąd wiesz, że tu będzie pusto, jak tu przyjdziemy? - Raczej tylko my wiemy o istnieniu tego miejsca. - Nie licząc żuli, wandali, duchów i innych stworzeń z piekła rodem… - powiedział ironicznie czarnowłosy chłopak.- Dobra, chodźmy już. Rebeka się pewnie zamartwia na śmierć o nas. Przyjaciele wyszli z gabinetu, gdy nagle Tomek zauważył, że ma rozwiązany but. Szybko przykucnął, by go zawiązać. Jego uwagę przykuła plama na podłodze. Zawołał Damiana, by podzielić się zaskakującym odkryciem. - Na co ci to wygląda?- zapytał Tomek. - No raczej jak zkrzepnięta krew. Ma może z tydzień. Mówiłem, że tu ktoś przychodzi, pewnie żul się zranił w nogę. Po dokładnym przeglądzie, chłopaki odkryli więcej plam krwi. Część była całkiem świeża, część już stara. Tomek szybko pobiegł na górę, by sprawdzić, czy tam nie ma plam krwi. Damian pobiegł za nim. Na górze było mniej plam, a jak już znaleźli, to były bardzo stare. W pewnym momencie do uszu blondyna dobiegł odgłos kroków. Damian też je usłyszał. To, że ktoś oprócz nich jest w budynku i to że, jest tu mnóstwo plam krwi, przeraziło ich do tego stopnia, że ukryli się za drzwiami celi. Kroki było coraz częstsze. Serca chłopaków zaczynały coraz szybciej bić. Tomek lekko się wychylił za drzwi. Jego oczom ukazał się cień jakieś osoby.Szybko schował się za drzwi. Po chwili chłopaki usłyszeli, że ktoś wchodzi do celi. Damian przełknął ślinę, wychylając się. Wtem jego oczom ukazała się Rebeka. On i Tomek krzyknęli z przerażenia i z przerażenia, odskakując do tyłu. - Rebeka?! Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz?!- wykrzyczał Damian, trzymając się za serce. - Szukałam was. Ciemno się już robi - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Nie wiem, jak wy, - powiedział Tomek powoli wstając. - ale ja mam dość wrażeń na dziś. - Ja też - wymamrotał Damian. - To możemy w końcu wracać? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Pewnie! - odpowiedzieli chórem koledzy. - I to migiem!- wykrzyczał Tomek, wychodząc przez drzwi i kierując się w korytarz. - Do drzwi idzie się w prawo- powiedział Damian, widząc, jak Tomek kieruje się w przeciwną stronę. Chłopak natychmiast zawrócił i po chwili był już na parterze. Za nim schodził Damian, trzymając Rebekę za rękę. Po piętnastu minutach drogi znów byli na kempingu. Tomek próbował uspokoić nerwy, rzucając kamienie do jeziora. Damian wolał spać na kocu koło Rebeki. Zanim Tomek rzucił ostatni kamień znaleziony w pobliżu, zapadł wieczór. Odwróciwszy się zobaczył, że Rebeka śpi wtulona w Damiana. - Gołąbeczki! Pobudka! - wykrzyczał Tomek w stronę przyjaciół. Damian i Rebeka jak na sygnał obudzili się i wstali.- Trzeba ognisko rozpalić! - No trzeba, trzeba - wymamrotał śpiącym głosem Damian. W parę chwil chłopaki rozpalili ogień. Damian co chwilę dokładał drewna do ognia. - Dobra - powiedział Tomek wstając.- Ja idę się odlać. Powoli wchodził do ciemnego lasu, uważając by nie wpaść na żmiję, lub coś innego. Kiedy oddawał się rozkoszy opróżniania pęcherza, zza jego pleców dobiegł dźwięk łamania gałęzi. Chłopak odwrócił głowę w stronę, skąd dobiegł dźwięk. „Pewnie sarenka”, pomyślał zapinając rozporek. Gdy już miał wychodzić zza drzew, znów usłyszał odgłos łamanych gałęzi. Tak jak poprzednio odwrócił głowę w tę stronę, wypatrując źródła dźwięku. Już miał znów się obrócić, gdy nagle przed jego oczami przemknął cień. Blondyn szybko pobiegł z przerażenia na kemping. - A ci co?- zapytał Damian, widząc ledwo dyszącego Tomka. - Tam! W tym lesie!- Chłopak próbował wykrztusić słowa, lecz brak mu było tchu. - Tam w lesie słyszałem odgłosy łamania gałęzi, czy Bóg wie czego! - Przestraszyłeś się, bo jakaś gałązka się złamała- powiedział Damian, przerywając Tomkowi. - Ciota! - To nie wszystko. - No dajesz- westchnął student. - Kiedy się obróciłem, przede mną przeleciał jakiś cień! Wyglądał jak człowiek! - wykrzyczał Tomek. - Czyli przestraszyły cię omamy, złudzenia i inne tego typu rzeczy, tak? - zapytał Damian Tomka, nie dowierzając mu. - Tam na serio ktoś był! - wykrzyczał blondyn. - Aha. Aha. - No mówię prawdę! - wykrzyczał chłopak. Rozpętała się kłótnia. Rebeka siedziała spokojnie patrząc na chłopaków. Wsłuchując się w słowa Tomka, zaczęła coraz częściej zerkać na skraj lasu. - Rebeka! - te słowa obudziły ją z zamyślenia. - Tak? - A ty co uważasz na ten temat? - zapytał Tomek dziewczyny. - Mogło to być jakieś zwierzę - odpowiedziała Rebeka. -Zwierzęta nie podchodzą tak blisko ludzi - powiedział Tomek lekko podniesionym głosem. - Tomek, mogło ci się przywidzieć. Przecież w lesie jest ciemno. Twój mózg po prostu stworzył ci halucynację - powiedział Damian, próbując wytłumaczyć koledze, że to była tylko jego wyobraźnia. - Nie przewidziało mi się to! - warknął blondyn. - Chłopaki, zostawmy to na jutro. Jest już późno - ziewnęła dziewczyna wchodząc do namiotu. Damian spojrzał na swoją komórkę. Cyfrowy zegar wskazywał 23:59. - Rebeka ma rację, na pewno jutro to się wyjaśni- powiedział Damian, wstając i kierując się w stronę swojego namiotu. Tomek po dłuższej chwili patrzenia się w las także poszedł do swego namiotu. Damian obudził się przywiązany liną w małym pokoju. Szybko rozwiązał linę, po czym podszedł powoli do drzwi. Z duszą na ramieniu nacisnął na klamkę, po czym otworzył drzwi. Wyszedł na korytarz, który wydawał mu się znajomy. Szybko się rozejrzał. W tempie natychmiastowym zorientował się, że jest w psychiatryku. „Ja walę”, wykrztusił cicho chłopak, idąc ciemnym korytarzem obok otwartych cel. Na końcu korytarza natknął się na rozstaj dróg, na jednej ze ścian wisiała mapa. Damian próbował ją odczytać, lecz było za ciemno i nic nie widział. Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. - Wspaniale! - wykrzyczał radośnie chłopak, wyjmując komórkę z przedniej kieszeni. Włączył opcję „latarka”, po czym zaczął odczytywać mapę. - Czyli jestem we wschodnim skrzydle, a wyjście jest w północnym - wymamrotał chłopak, patrząc, jak ten obiekt jest duży - na dodatek muszę znaleźć pozostałych, chyba że to kolejny „genialny” kawał Tomka. Student skierował się w północne skrzydło mając nadzieję, że tam może Tomek siedzieć i czekać na jego przyjście. Po pięciu minutach chodzenia po korytarzach i schodzenia w dół, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się, by nasłuchać jakieś dźwięki, znalazł się na parterze. „Genialny kawał” - pomyślał podenerwowany Damian. - No w końcu się obudziłeś- zaśmiał się ktoś. Damian stanął jak wryty. Po barwie głosu wywnioskował, że to kobieta, ale nie przypominał on głosu Rebeki. Przełykając ślinę spojrzał się na biuro zarządcy. Na krześle siedziała dziewczyna ubrana w szarą, rozpiętą bluzę. Nosiła białą koszulkę. Jej czarne włosy opadały na ramiona, wychodząc spod kaptura. Na twarzy nosiła czarną maskę, nie można było dostrzec oczu. Na jej rękach widniały krótkie podwójne ostrza. - Kim jesteś?- wykrztusił chłopak patrząc na dziewczynę, która ostrzyła swoje ostrza. - Czy to ważne?- zaśmiała się, wstając i kierując w stronę chłopaka. Damian zaczął się powoli cofać, tajemnicza kobieta była coraz bliżej przerażonego studenta. Chłopak jęknął uderzając tyłem głowy o ścianę, kobieta wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi Damiana i zaatakowała go w lewe ramię. Ostrza wbiły się w ciało chłopaka, powodując ogromny ból. W akcie desperacji Damian kopnął agresora w brzuch, co poskutkowało odsunięciem się dziewczyny od niego. Bez chwili zastanowienia pobiegł na pierwsze piętro. - Nieładnie!- zaśmiała się kobieta biegnąc za studentem. Drzwi od cel rozmywały się pod wpływem dużej prędkości i bliskich położeń między sobą. Łzy napływały chłopakowi do oczu i spływały po policzku. W pewnym momencie odskoczył w bok do celi. Szybko zamknął drzwi za sobą. Usiadł w rogu pokoju. Odgłosy biegu były coraz głośniejsze. Serce biło coraz mocniej i szybciej. Dźwięki w pewnej chwili umilkły. Chłopak odczekał parę minut zanim zdecydował wyjść. Powoli otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się. W ciemności nie wypatrzył napastnika. Powoli zaczął iść w kierunku południowego skrzydła. Wiedział, że ona będzie czekać na niego gdzieś w okolicach wyjścia, na parterze. Chłopak wyjrzał przez okno, mając nadziejęm że nim ucieknie. „Niech to…”, pomyślał patrząc na dużą odległość z okna do ziemi. Damian zaczął iść dalej, szukając Tomka i Rebeki. Powoli przemieszczał się korytarzem trzymając się za ranne ramię, robiąc jak najmniej hałasu. Tętno podskakiwało chłopakowi za każdym razem, gdy musiał wyjrzeć zza róg ściany. Co chwila się zatrzymywał, próbując nasłuchać, z której strony dochodziły kroki, jednak po chwili znikały. Z każdym krokiem tracił zmysły. Przed jego oczami pojawiały się cienie, które po chwili znikały, by potem znów przemknąć prze jego oczami. „Weź się w garść!” pomyślał chłopak nie wytrzymując i wycierając oczy. Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy zrozumiał, co zrobił. Zaczął się modlić, by jej nie było w pobliżu, by tego nie usłyszała. Serce prawie przestało mu bić, gdy za sobą usłyszał odgłosy tłuczonego szkła. Jego ciało zaczęło się trząść, źrenice powiększyły się, pozwalając na lepsze widzenie w ciemności, mięśnie nóg próbowały zmusić chłopaka do biegu, do płuc dostawało się więcej tlenu, a krew szybciej krążyła po organizmie chłopaka, powodując szybszy transport tlenu do mięśni. Powoli obrócił głowę do tyłu. Nie dostrzegł żadnej sylwetki w korytarzu. Poczuł ulgę, która minęła, gdy tylko obrócił głowę z powrotem. Dociekliwy ból przeszywający jego ciało, pieczenie przeciętej skóry zmusiło chłopaka do odskoczenia do przodu na plecy. Przed nim stała ta sama kobieta, która cicho się śmiała. - Szlag…- warknął Damian, szybko zrywając się do biegu. Dziewczyna szybko go dogoniła i popchnęła na ścianę. Chłopak poczuł, jak krew spływa po jego skroni i policzkach. Usiadł i skierował swoją twarz w stronę napastnika. Sylwetka dziewczyny była ciężko dostrzegalna w ciemności, sytuację pogarszał fakt, że Damian miał otwarte jedno oko. Intensywnie płynąca krew nie pozwalało na otwarcie prawego oka. Ledwo co zdążył mrugnąć, gdy dziewczyna rzuciła się w jego stronę robiąc zamach, by wbić ostrza w jego ciało. Odskok niewiele dał. Jedno z ostrzy znów wbiło się w lewę ramię chłopaka. Gdy tylko wyciągnęła ostrze, Damian od razu rzucił się do biegu. Nie zważał uwagi na jego rany, które powinien opatrzyć, po prostu biegł by przetrwać. Po 50 metrach biegu znowu odskoczył w bok, tym razem do gabinetu lekarskiego. W jednej chwili przeskakiwał nad biurkiem, by następnie siedzieć pod nim modląc się do Boga. Do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk otwierania drzwi. Położył głowę tak, by widzieć co się dzieje przez prześwit, między biurkiem, a podłogą. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy zobaczył, że ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Ku jego uldze osoba szybko wyszła. Miał całkiem dobrą kryjówkę, więc wykorzystał sytuację i z rękawów swojej bluzy zrobił prowizoryczne bandaże, które nałożył na rany. Wstał spod biurka, by rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. W prawym rogu pokoju przy drzwiach stała stara szafa. Po otworzeniu jej na twarzy Damiana zastał uśmiech. Po dokładnym przeszukaniu znalazł nieprzeterminowane tabletki przeciwbólowe. - Jak ja kocham czasami życie! - zaśmiał się cicho wkładając tabletki do buzi.- Wody nie mam, są małe, może dam radę bez niej. Chodząc przy ścianie usłyszał chrapanie w jednej z cel. Nie zważając na nic, szybko pobiegł do źródła dźwięku. Kopniakiem otworzył drzwi. W rogu pokoju spał Tomek. Damian podszedł do niego, rozwiązał, a następnie dał siarczystego liścia w twarz, by obudzić blondyna. Chłopak miał już krzyknąć, ale Damian zasłonił jego buzię lewą dłonią, prawą pokazując, by był cicho. - Gdzie jesteśmy?!- wyszeptał Tomek. - Zgadnij. W tym psychiatryku- oznajmił Damian. - Czy ty masz bandaże? - Tak. Zbyt mocno wypływała krew z ran. - Tak właściwie… - Chodź, nie gadaj! - rozkazał Tomkowi Damian, przerywając mu pociągnięciem za rękę w stronę wyjścia. Z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Damian przeszywał go swoim wzrokiem. Przerażała go jeszcze bardziej zaschła krew na jego policzkach. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Spał spokojnie, gdy nagle go Damian z arcypoważną miną obudził i kazał iść za nim, milcząc. Zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył sygnał od Damiana, żeby się zatrzymał. Do uszu chłopaków dobiegały odgłosy ocierania się ostrego metalu o ścianę. Tomek odwrócił głowę. Za sobą zobaczył, jak kobieta ociera swoje ostrza o ścianę, podchodząc do nich powoli. Poczuł pociągnięcie za bluzę. W jednej chwili Damian i Tomek biegli tak szybko, na ile im mięśnie pozwalały. Za nimi biegła dziewczyna, ścigając ich. Damian spróbował po raz kolejny odskoczyć w bok do celi. Za nim zrobił to Tomek. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z impetem, gdy Damian je ciągnął. Mimo iż były zamknięte, chłopak nadal je próbował ciągnąć. Tomek z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Damian próbuje ratować swoje życie i jego. Szybko podbiegł i zaczął robić to samo, co Damian. Po chwili czarnowłosy chłopak puścił klamkę od drzwi, ciężko westchnął i odsunął się od nich. Tomek nadal trzymał klamkę od drzwi. Jego dłonie mocno się trzęsły pod wpływem emocji. Damian w ciszy usiadł przy ścianie nasłuchując dźwięków z korytarza. Tomek nic nie słysząc puścił klamkę. Już miał siadać przy ścianie, gdy drzwi z impetem się otworzyły. Zanim się zorientowali co się dzieje, Damian krzyknął z bólu gdy ostrza wbiły mu się w brzuch. Kolejne ostrza wbiły się w prawy bark. Tomek wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Damian myślał, że to jego koniec. Agresor wykonał zamach do kolejnego ataku. Zamknął oczy, gdy usłyszał, jak coś twardego uderza o głowę. Przed nim leżała na wpół przytomna dziewczyna, nad nią stał Tomek trzymający kamień. Dziewczyna otrzymała jeszcze kopniaka w brzuch. Tomek w szybkim tempie podniósł przyjaciela i wraz z nim wyszli, kierując się do wyjścia. - Gdzie ty idziesz?! Trzeba znaleźć Rebekę!- wykrzykiwał Damian, który protestował pomysłowi Tomka, by stąd wyjść. - Do wyjścia. Nie chcę Ciebie martwić, ale Rebeka może już być martwa, ty krwawisz nawet z bandażami, jest ciemno jak nie powiem gdzie, ściga nas jakaś baba, a ty myślisz o niej?! Jeśli chcesz ją jakoś uratować, to najpierw zatroszcz się o siebie!- Te słowa zatkały Damiana. Pierwszy raz widział, jak Tomek potrafi być śmiertelnie poważny. Nie miał wyjścia, opierając się na ramieniu Tomka szedł wraz z nim do wyjścia. W końcu stali przed wyjściem. Damian spojrzał w prawą stronę, zdawało mu się że kogoś tam widzi, już miał mówić o tym Tomkow, gdy coś nim wstrząsnęło. Upadł na ziemię. Obok niego leżał Tomek jęczący z bólu. Dziewczyna stała nad nim, wbijając coraz bardziej swoje ostrza w jego plecy. - Biegnij! - wykrzykiwał Tomek do Damiana, wypluwając masę krwi z ust. Damian, nie mając wyboru, z trudem pognał przez wyjście do lasu. Gdy był w progach drzwi, odwrócił się za siebie, widok ostrzy lecących w dół, wycelowanych prosto w serce, zmusił go do jeszcze szybszej ucieczki. Tomek znów wypluł krew. Obraz powoli się rozmywał, czuł, że umiera. Dłoń zacisnęła się na nodze dziewczyny, która od razu odpowiedziała kopniakiem w twarz. - Kurwa! - wykrzykiwał chłopak, tracąc czucie w całym ciele. Nie widział już dziewczyny. Pobiegła za Damianem. Tomek zwrócił swój wzrok w prawy korytarz. W jego rogu leżało martwe ciało Rebeki. Chłopak po raz ostatni wzdrygnął, wraz z ostatnim oddechem. Obraz się zamazywał jeszcze bardziej. Bardziej i bardziej. W końcu nastała kompletna ciemność. Damian biegł co sił w nogach, trzymając się za brzuch. Co chwila potykał się o jakiś konar. Jego serce i płuca nie wytrzymywały dużego wysiłku. Upadł na ziemię, czekając na śmierć. - Nie! Nie poddawaj się!- wykrzykiwał chłopak, próbując zmusić się do kolejnego wysiłku. Przykucnął, biorąc najbliższy duży kamień w jego zasięgu. Stanął za drzewem, nasłuchując kroków. Nie musiał długo czekać na nadejście dziewczyny. Zanim się zorientowała, kamień trafił ją w ramię. Upadła, trzymając się za nie. - To za mojego kumpla!- wykrzyczał Damian, robiąc zamach. Znów poczuł przeszywający ból. Upadł na ziemię, obok dziewczyny, która wyjęła nóż z jego serca. Ostatnie wyplucie krwi, ostatni oddech. Damian spojrzał ostatni raz na swojego zabójcę, dalej widział tyko ciemność. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania